Breathe me
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: Hermione can't take it anymore. She's so tired and so cold, she's tired of the monsters that torment her everyday of her life. Rated M for a reason. Dark


Hermione went pale at the sight of Malfoy and his gang approaching. Harry and Ron tensed; they all knew what was coming.

"Oh hey Potter taking your mudblood for a walk?" he sneered. Hermione turned red; she wished she could be anywhere but there.

"Piss off Malfoy!" Ron snarled, as Harry held him back.

"What's wrong Weasley? Did I insult your precious Mudblood slut? We all know how she gets her good grades." His gang laughed, and pansy Parkinson stepped forward.

"Granger, who do you have tonight? Snape or Dumbledore, or both?" Her laugh echoed in Hermione's ears, and made her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh Pansy, you made the mudblood cry" Malfoy sneered. Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron, and tried to rush past the group but Malfoy tripped her, making her fall into the mud.

"Now she's as muddy as her blood" Malfoy laughed. Hermione ran away, leaving behind Harry and Ron. Hermione ran until she was by the lake. She paced back and forth, wiping away her tears and trying to think straight. She didn't know how to deal with the treatment she got every day, she was so tired and so cold.

"Please, help me" she sobbed to herself. She couldn't handle anything anymore; she just wanted to be home, in her mother's arms, away from her tormenters.

Hermione looked at her reflection in the water and hated what she saw. She saw a defeated looking girl.

She saw a fat, ugly mudblood.

Hermione's hands shook as she took the razor blade from her bag and swiped in across her skin. She looked straight ahead, ignoring the pain and the blood.

She closed her eyes and cute across her skin again and again. Relief flooded through her and for a moment everything in the world was peaceful.

Then she looked at her skin, she saw the blood dripping down her arms, the cuts deep and red. But instead of wiping the blood away like she usually did, Hermione examined it. The blood looked normal; it was red, not brown.

Why couldn't they see that she was just like them? She didn't sleep with the professors, she did her work and she was a witch. Why couldn't they accept her?

Hermione walked back to her dorm, praying she wouldn't see Malfoy in their common room, and changed into a long sleeved shirt and jeans. She didn't bother looking in the mirror, it would just cause her to break down again, and she needed a bit of peace.

Hermione spent hours in the library, just reading, hoping to learn anything new.

* * *

Madam Pince checked around the library to see if anyone was still there before she closed for the night. Of course she knew who would be there, she was always there.

She found Hermione wrapped in a book. Madam Pince felt a wave of pity as she took in the girl. She looked pale and fragile. The girl was just so thin, like she hadn't eaten in months.

"Dear, you need to leave" she said, trying to sound stern, but it was hard as the girls eyes filled with fear and disappointment. Hermione got up, smiled a small smile at her and left.

* * *

Hermione looked in the mirror. She was naked, and the shower was running, but Hermione could not look away from the mirror. What had she done to herself?

She traced the bones of her shoulders and traced her ribs. She looked like a skeleton with skin on it. She stepped in the shower, and a tear slid down her face. He couldn't control herself as she took the razor blade and cut harder than ever.

She hated herself; she hated what she had become. They had done this to her, all of them. She had no energy, the razor dropped out of her hands as she lay down on the shower floor. She felt so tired; she tried harder and harder not to close her eyes.

The last thing she saw was the blood, her perfectly red blood falling down the drain.

* * *

Draco walked into the bathroom and saw the shower was still running. Curious he opened the curtain and nearly threw up. Granger was lying on the tiles, pale and looked to be sleeping. But she didn't look like granger.

Her bones stuck out, he could count her ribs. She had no stomach, or hips, or breast. She looked like she hadn't eaten in months. He saw her wrists, and they were cut deeply. Scars ran up and down her arms, each worse than the last.

He shakily checked for her pulse and panicked when he couldn't find one. He ran into the common room and flooed to professor Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you flooing here so early for!" the professor demanded.

"Sir it's Hermione, she's not breathing!" Draco breathed out.

* * *

"This all your fault!" Ron screamed as he tackled Draco to the floor. All the professors, Draco, Ron, and harry were in the bathroom, looking at Hermione's lifeless body. Harry pulled Ron off of Draco and shoved him behind him.

Ron had tears running down his face as he looked at the dead girl; the love of his life.

"Ron killing him isn't going to help anything" harry said quietly to him, tears running down his own face.

"You and your friends put her down every day. Calling her fat, or a slut, or a mudblood! You are all monsters! Look what you did to her!" Ron screamed.

"Put some bloody clothes on her professor, she would have hated us all looking at her while she was like this." Harry said to Dumbledore. He nodded gravely and sent everyone out.

* * *

Hermione watched everything happen. She watched her funeral, watched as people cried over her. She watched her mother scream and sob over her body and her father scream at the professors, saying that they should have protected her from the monsters her tortured her. She was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson crying and that Malfoy had even showed up, looking ashamed and mournful.

She wanted to scream that it had been an accident, but she wondered if she believed that. She looked at her body and for the first time, was glad she was dead.

The pain was gone, and would never come back. So she waited, she waited for her mother and father to come to her. She waited for Ron and harry. She waited until they could all be a family again.

* * *

**This is a much darker story. This is what words can do to a person. Words hurt, sometimes they hurt the most.  
I wanted to write this story because i think Malfoy and the sytherins calling her "mudblood" hurt her more than she let on.  
"Breathe me" by Sia inspired me for this story :)  
Favorite and review please **


End file.
